sussfandomcom-20200215-history
Brad
Brad is a user of Suss, having first played on the server in 2013. He is also the Suss Wikia's unofficial photographer. As of the 2nd of February 2017, he is a Donator, as of the 26th of August 2017, he has reached a total of 3 weeks play time on Suss 2.0, and as of the 20th of September 2017, he is a Trial Admin. He was promoted to Guardian on the 21st of November 2017. History Brad first joined Suss 1.0 at 1:35pm on the 13th of October, 2013 (just after the Lambda Movement) as Box of Cardboard. He kept to himself, experimenting with Wiremod and other things, and surprisingly wasn't much of an aut. He went on hiatus in 2014 and most of 2015, much like Whiterabbit, however Brad went on hiatus due to being promoted to an admin on a (now defunct, long gone) Team Fortress 2 server. After the TF2 clan he was part of closed in mid 2015, he returned to Suss, becoming a regular player. On 28 August 2017, he was promoted to Developer by Starwobble (who subsequently demoted himself to Donator). This lasted around 30 minutes, until Stud Muffin demoted him. During his time as developer, he just complained about how many more menu options there were, and picked up Yuri Sprinklez with the physgun. He was promoted to Warden on the 20th of September 2017, in a small ceremony taking place in the Paragonball, making him the second person to be promoted, demoted and then promoted again - the first being Ginseng. Brad suffered from a hard drive crash in December 2017, losing all of his previous creations. List of known aliases * Box of Cardboard * Not a GabeN * Gulia Jillard * Chinese Kazoo * Figel Narage * Barry Tickner * Mr Money Face * Dart Sultan * Brad (current) In Game Brad can usually be found trying to learn E2 by trial and error, watching Acet build, or making creations of his own. If Yuri Sprinklez is on, he is usually found making really stupid shit that will probably superfreeze or crash the server at some point. As an admin, he is usually quite lenient, especially towards new guys who want to learn how to play. He annoys other people by taking photos using the Camera SWEP, and then adding them to the Suss Wikia. He especially hates people who spam votemap with RP maps. Other things he does is: * make very unoptimised E2 and then being absolutely amazed when it works * watching TV in Acet's house * tyroning Match's E2s (and vice versa) * generally talking shit with other players When no one else is on, he usually experiments with building and types random shit in the chat. Trivia * He predates many well known players and admins on Suss, however due to his 2014-2015 hiatus his history on Suss is unclear. * He despises the computer manufacturer Acer - so much that he took over /r/Acer on reddit and started spreading hate. * As of November 2017, he goes to the same university as Antagonist. Favourite Quotes * "disappoint de la my parents" - Brad, 2015 * "Don't but me, you fat nigger" ~Rilon, 2017 * "SORRY BUT IM DELETING YOU FROM MY LIFE! *clicks delete* LOADING... ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ 100%. COMPLETE! Cya feg. Post this to 3 other people and if you get 3 back, no-one loves you" ~BebboCategory:Users